Super Smash Saga
by zaulster
Summary: Great evil has spread into the universe. A mysterious villain has gathered his own group and is attempting to claim the Twelve Crystal Orbs. It's gonna take Mario, Fox, Kirby, and some others to stop the evil and bring peace to the universe once again.
1. Prologue

**Super Smash Saga**

Prologue

"Blumiere, look at the sky. It's so peaceful," a soft voice whispered.

"Timpani… do you ever… think of the past… of what happened…" a deeper voice responded.

"Why think of the past, Blumiere? We should think of the future… our future…"

♦♦♦

At the same moment, something zipped across the sky. A dark figure… and dark magic was poured down to the land. The ground began to shake violently.

"Timpani!"

"Blumiere!"

The ground split, separating the two who were in love. Suddenly, a massive robot emerged, an unknown figure sitting inside. "Muhaha! I've finally discovered a new world… and this is where I shall spread my own evil," the evil voice roared.

A case in the robot flicked open, showing twelve empty slots. "It seems as though I'll need to collect these items. That job will be left for my minions. Enough whining, it's time for me to resume my conquest!"

Black stars soared up into the air and headed in hundreds of directions, spreading evil to whatever place they could.

Mushroom Kingdom was the first to see this.


	2. Chapter 1: Call to the Plumber

**Super Smash Saga**

Chapter 1

Call to the Plumber

"Mario, wake up!" a voice shouted. "Come on, bro! The Toads are calling us!"

Mario slowly opened his eyes and rose with a yawn. "What now?"

_CRASH!_ The entire house suddenly shook, sending Mario flying out the window. Luigi dashed outside and dragged him out of the bush. "Look up there! Can't you see it?"

Mario stared up at the massive black star that had landed right above their house. "Princess Peach is very worried, so we've gotta go!" Luigi cried. Mario began heading towards the pipe when suddenly, a short mushroom-headed figure popped out.

"Mario, Luigi!" the Toad shouted. "Princess Peach is in danger! Both Bowser and Bowser Jr. are attacking the castle at the same time!!!"

Both of the plumbers ran past the toad and jumped straight into the pipe.

♦♦♦

"Warrghh! Foolish Toads, stand aside! I am none other than the great Koopa King, Lord Bowser!"

Bowser's fleet had already pushed its way into the castle's harbor. Spears flew from side to side, tearing through boats and ships. The dark Koopas, on the other hand, pulled a few strings, sending lines and lines of cannonballs through the kingdom. "Take them out! No mercy!" Bowser roared.

Toadette sat miserably behind a house, crying for help. It wasn't long before she was joined by Toadsworth, who handed her a handkerchief. "That Bowser's gone past the limit. To think that he's actually helped us before! We'll have to hide here until they leave."

Toadette wiped her tears and shook her head at the same time. "No, uncle. We can't wait! Bowser's after Princess Peach! If we stay here, he'll escape with her! And besides, no matter where we hide, those black stars will eventually hit us!"

Toadsworth peeked past the building and saw Peach standing on her balcony with her two loyal guardian Toads. Bowser's ship pushed its way to the front of the castle, where the Koopa King stepped onto the balcony. "It's time I rebuilt the grand galaxy. It's almost complete, Princess Peach. Now wouldn't you want to come along with me?"

Bowser reached his hands out, trying to snatch her, but she reacted by swinging her golf club straight into his face. "Graah!" he roared. The two Toads dived in Peach's way to block the blast of fire that had been sent at her. "That's it, Peach! I gave you a good offer, and you refused it. That means I'll just have to take you by force… and forcefully make you the Galactic Sorceress!"

The Toads from all over the kingdom gasped. The Koopas snickered. Bowser soared into the air and landed on top of the castle. "Koopas! Forget the kingdom, destroy the castle! But make sure you don't harm Peach, leave her for me! I do, however, give you permission to capture her!"

Cannonballs resumed flying, this time into the castle's exterior. The Koopas scrambled around their ship, moving cannonballs from one side to another. One was attempting to carry his drink and push it at the same time. He accidentally dropped the mug, splattering a hot liquid all over the deck. Bowser Jr. came storming through the ship right then and slipped. He crashed into a Koopa, who, upon being startled, inadvertently fired the last cannonball. Bowser saw it soaring and roared, "Noo!!!"

Peach gasped as the cannonball came straight towards her balcony…

Suddenly, there was a blindening flash, and the cannonball turned around. Mario had somehow appeared in front of Peach, and his cloak was raised in front of him. "Mario!?" Peach cried. "It's really you!"

Luigi dived down from the sky, attempting a sneak attack on Bowser. The Koopa King, however, slammed his feet on the castle, somehow shooting lava geysers up into the air. "Burn, burn! Destroy Mario! Destroy everything but Peach!"

As the geysers pushed Luigi up, up, and away, Bowser crashed down into the balcony. "Mario, we have to run!"

Peach grabbed his hand and dragged him into her massive bedroom. Two more guardian Toads popped out from behind the curtains and slammed the balcony window into Bowser's face before he too could enter the castle. "Toads! Build any barriers you can as fast as possible, and then follow me down to the basement! Prepare a boat to…"

The ceiling came crashing down upon the two. Mario kept it up for a few more seconds with a few fireballs, allowing Peach to get out. Back at Peach's room, Bowser broke through the tough window and pounded through the halls and compartments. "Mario!" Peach cried as she stared at the pile of rubble. She could hear Bowser coming around the corner. "Mario!"

A hand shot out of the destruction, followed by more of Mario's body. "Peach… leave Bowser for me! Just run!"

The princess nodded and continued dashing, only to be caught by a wire on the leg. Or at least it seemed like a wire…

"Nyeh heh heh!" Kamella screeched. "You ain't allowed to be runnin' anywhere, princess. Your nastiness, I caught her!"

The entire wall came down this time. Bowser towered above Peach, looking as intimidating as possible. "It's over, princess!"

That's when the tide really turned. Peach grinned and whistled just before Kamella could pull the wire. The witch dragged the princess across the floor towards her, snickering all the while. "Here, your nastiness!"

The wire of magic split in half, and Peach was swept onto the back of a green figure. "You came, Yoshi! Thank you!"

Yoshi could run nearly ten times faster than Mario or Peach. As the two made their escape, Yoshi looked back with a worried look. Bowser was steaming. His mouth opened wide, and eventually the two were being followed by a wave of fire. Yoshi ran even faster…

From the back of the castle a window broke open and a green blur soared out. Toadette and Toadsworth stood nearly a mile away from the kingdom with a group of surviving Toads. They watched the castle go down in a blaze. Each of them put their heads down, sobbing for the ones who were lost in the fire.

Peach lay shivering by the fire as Yoshi yawned and cuddled around her. "Mario… I believe in you…" she whispered, closing her eyes as a shiny star zipped through the sky.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark Magic Spreads

**Super Smash Saga**

Chapter 2

The Dark Magic Spreads

Luigi's sinister cousin slipped into the office room. "What do you want, Waluigi?" a voice asked from behind the massive chair.

"Princess Daisy, you're so sharp. I didn't expect you to notice me come in."

The chair spun around and Daisy stood tall on the floor. Her fists were tightly held together, and her eyes glared at the intruder. "You're not welcome in my kingdom, Waluigi. Nothing here belongs to you. I order you to leave, now!"

Waluigi grinned and took a step forward. "My lady, I'm just wanting a bit of your treasures, and some power. This is why I've come. Say your prayers, Princess, cause yew're about to get busted!"

A dandelion guard was patrolling through the hallway when he heard a scream from Daisy's office. "Princess Daisy!" he shouted. Several other guards rushed to his side, and they all charged at the door.

_Smash!_ With a big push, they knocked it over, only to be confronted by a poisonous gas. Once the smoke had cleared, they found Daisy lying on the floor unconscious. The window at the back of her room had been shattered.

One guard rushed to Daisy's safe. It was wide open and the treasure inside had been removed. "The key…" Daisy suddenly coughed. The guards carried her out of the room as other investigators came in to see what happened.

♦♦♦

Peach turned on her communicator. "The satellite connection is weak. Those black stars must've destroyed one or two satellites. It won't be long before we completely lose our methods of communication," said Toadsworth.

"Well, I'm gonna have to send out the message to whoever I can. Here, let me start sending…" Peach started.

_Bleep! Bleep!_ "You have received a new message!" said the communicator. Peach clicked a button and read the email.

"Peach! There's been a disaster here at the Sylen Kingdom! If you're available, please get on video chat before the connection is completely lost!

Daisy "

Peach's expression didn't seem to change. She immediately pressed the video chat button, causing Daisy to appear on the screen. "Peach! Can you hear me?" Daisy cried.

"Yes, Daisy," Peach responded. "Well, you go first. Tell me what happened."

Daisy seemed confused, as she was looking past Peach in the background. "Wait… where are you? Don't tell me you're on a picnic or something."

Peach sighed. "I'm afraid I'm having just as much trouble as you probably are. Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom with his minions. His mission failed, as he was unable to capture me. Mario and Yoshi defended me, but Mario got stuck in the castle fighting with Bowser and Kamella. Fortunately, I was able to escape with a group of surviving Toads and Yoshi, but the castle has been completely burned down and destroyed, and the kingdom is currently suffering under Bowser's new rule. It won't be long before his minions, or even he himself, find me. Tell me what happened with you?"

Daisy sighed and began her story. "Waluigi managed to get into our kingdom. He knocked me out and got away with the key to the Sacred Treasures!"

Peach and the Toads gasped. "The key!" they all cried.

"Yeah," Daisy said, nodding. "Unlike you, however, I still have my people and kingdom. But first things first, I've gotta stop Waluigi. He's currently escaping towards the Eclaire Kingdom. The Mystic Waterfall comes in the center of all three of our countries. I don't know what he plans to do at Éclaira, but we must at least warn Princess Éclair about the disaster.

"Waluigi is escaping with the help of the black star magic. Egbert here has already researched this power, and he's concluded that your Power Stars may be one of the forces that can overcome the black star magic."

Toadsworth and Peach both put up a sad look. "Unfortunately, the Power Stars are sealed in the Star Sanctum inside my castle. It won't be long before Bowser has control over them all."

The screen suddenly began to faze. "Peach, we're losing signal. Alright, this is the plan. Get moving right now, and we'll try to meet at the Mystic Waterfall. Once we stop Waluigi and get the key back, we can fight Bowser and regain control of your country. Deal?"

Peach nodded before Daisy disappeared. She looked back at the dark Mushroom Kingdom and sighed. "Don't worry, Mario. We'll come back for you."

♦♦♦

"Princess Éclair," a voice whispered. "Would you like for me to get a book for you?"

Princess Éclair was resting in the library. "Yes please, Hevral. I'd like to read before I eat."

Her kingdom was much more peaceful than both the Sylen and Mushroom Kingdoms. But little did she know of the catastrophe heading her way.

"Hevral… is there a storm coming?" she asked softly.

Hevral, her butler, stepped out into the hallway and stared out the glass window. "My lady, it does seem to be rather dark outside. Does something trouble you?"

Éclair thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, Hevral. Never mind, I'm just thinking about… oh never mind." She gracefully flipped the cover over and began examining the ancient book in her lap.

As the rain came down upon the palace, and thunder and lightning caught it into the center of doom, a creature appeared from the distance on a wet rock. Raindrops splattered upon its filthy skin, and it rose its arm, signaling for the others to enter the fray.


	4. Chapter 3: Puffball Crash Landing

Super Smash Saga

**Super Smash Saga**

Chapter 3

Puffball Crash Landing

To his dismay, Kirby shot through space to escape the wrath of the Arwings closing in behind. He clung tightly onto the warp star and put all his faith into the simple tactic of fleeing.

Lord Wolf O'Donnell was definitely not the one to give mercy. He along with Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso zipped straight towards their target – Kirby.

"Get off my tail!" Kirby shouted, only to be responded by a blast that barely missed him.

Panther, the most proficient with accuracy of the Star Wolf team, zoomed ahead to make a clean shot. Fortunately, Kirby jerked downwards and dodged the next shot. On the contrary, Leon wasn't the type to have a basic craft. Sniggering to himself, he jammed a black button with a skull design on it and released a claw-like projectile from the base of his vehicle.

Kirby had a moment of relief when Leon's grip caught hold of him. For a split second he felt the claws digging into his side and crashing his star; then, he was plummeting downwards through space.

_Whoosh_! A fourth Arwing shot into the scene and miraculously saved Kirby from his fall. The heroic Falco Lombardi made his entrance by kicking out of his craft and flipping both blasters into his hands. The first to receive a taste of his strength was Panther himself, for he took the hits straight on.

Wolf continued his air raid and shifted his focus towards Falco. A series of blue lasers flew towards Falco's Arwing, but he shook them off with a few barrel rolls. "Tell me, Falco, where's the rest of your gang?" Wolf hissed into the communicator.

"I was just about to ask that to you. Of course, I can take all of you on alone, but Fox wouldn't let me just go off on my own."

Wolf seemed puzzled for a moment, and he realized too late. A shower of lasers fell upon his crew as another trio shot in from above – Star Fox McCloud, Slippy Toad, and Krystal. "Took you long enough," Falco chuckled as he swung his craft upwards to join with the group.

Panther regained control of his plummeting Arwing and wiped the sweat and blood off his face, revealing a pair of maddened eyes. He aimed the nose of his craft towards the Star Fox team and jammed a red capsule into the base of his control pad. Panther punched a number of buttons and knocked open a covered, red colored switch. "Get a load of this!" he roared.

"No Panther! Don't do it! They're not our focus! They aren't to be killed!!" Wolf screamed into the communicator. Panther ignored him and smacked the button, shooting a massive and flaring bomb straight at the Star Fox team.

_Boom_! A massive flash of light filled the region, followed by a number of extreme explosions. "CRUD!" Falco screamed, but his voice was cut off. Slippy jerked his Arwing to the right, trying to escape the havoc, when he collided straight with another and felt himself soaring through space.

Wolf cursed and flipped around. "Pull back or you'll be caught in the explosion as well!" he shouted, only to realize that his communicator had somehow been destroyed.

Fortunately, Falco had jumped out of his Arwing before he had to suffer the explosion. Holding Kirby to his side, he fired some last few shots at Panther before giving up and drifting down to the surface of the nearby planet.

\\\/

All the while, the dark stars soared through the sky, spreading their evil magic. To Kirby's misfortune, he crashed into the solid layer of earth. "Unh… where am I?" he thought for a moment. "Last thing I remember was someone carrying me…"

A large hand came over his body and suddenly pulled him into the ground. "Ahh!" he began to scream, trying to reach for the sides and escape the grip. A second hand came over his mouth, trying to silence him.

Kirby saw the face of a large, yet innocent-looking ape holding onto him. From above he heard the sound of marching – something was going on at the surface!

"Do not fear, Kirby," said a voice from the darkness of the lair. Kirby turned his eyes to see a figure appearing. From the shadows came a man in green overalls – Luigi!

**--**

**Currently the groups are:  
Fox, Krystal, Slippy – caught in explosion and shot out in many directions**

**Team Star Wolf – searching for Kirby**

**Kirby, DK, Luigi – underground**

**Daisy – her kingdom**

**Éclair – her kingdom**

**Peach, Yoshi, Toads – Mushroom Kingdom Hillside**


End file.
